


Just A Scene

by SchrodingersKitten



Category: heart shaped skull, serenity rose
Genre: probs the first serenity rose fanfic, short fic, weirdly pleased with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchrodingersKitten/pseuds/SchrodingersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've never seen another Serenity Rose fanfic. I looked hard. I think this might be the first. HOW??? IT"S BEEN YEARS PEOPLE.</p><p>If you find an earlier one, please direct me to it.</p></blockquote>





	Just A Scene

The night was dark outside her window. Her brain vomited goth poetry like it was a surplus of Halloween candy, shoved down the throat of some greedy little brat. Goblins danced in the rain, silly little creatures. Tess had just dyed her hair green and was sprawled out on the couch, getting dye on the armrest. Serenity snapped her fingers.

The man on the canvas danced. Literally, danced. It was disgusting. She had infused the paint with ectoplasm, bent it to her will. She loved it, those little creative projects. One of the few things she did love.

God, she was angsty tonight.

She picked up a book on her desk, the clutter dropping to the ground. “Fairy Tales of Oscar Wilde”. She considered opening it. She didn't, but she looked at the picture on the cover. There wouldn't be a story tonight. Just a scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen another Serenity Rose fanfic. I looked hard. I think this might be the first. HOW??? IT"S BEEN YEARS PEOPLE.
> 
> If you find an earlier one, please direct me to it.


End file.
